Star Wars: No Hope pt3
by Bruiserjason1
Summary: The third installment of the No Hope fanfic is here! Tension builds, as the mysterious figure is revealed, and the raging conflict intensifies!


SW: No Hope pt.3  
Months have passed, and Darth Vader has almost completed his mission, to find and destroy all Rebel bases in the outer rim. The Rebels have expected the next attack, and the final battle on Yavin 4 will not be easy for the Imperials. The Emperor has ordered the start of the construction of the second Death Star, which will be much more powerful than the last. The Emperor is also planning, and has been holding Vader in the dark for a very long time, about a lie told to him years ago. The 501st legion has nearly reached the last planet in the outer rim, where a large rebel base is hiding.

A series of white, Y-shaped Imperial transport exited hyperspace, right in front of a large, red planet. The bluish green sphere slowly orbited the red planet of Yavin. The sphere was Yavin 4, the 4th moon, where they were last ordered to search. A stormtrooper approached the Dark Lord, almost shuddering in his presence.  
"Lord Vader, we will reach the surface in one hour."  
Vader's voice cut through his breathing, echoing in the crew compartment of the ship.  
"Good. Prepare for combat, I sense they are expecting us."  
"Yessir!" The stormtrooper walked back to his station. Vader knew that there was a large force of Rebels on the planet, and wondered if there were too many. Vader's visions had been getting more vivid, making him angry and confused. When he got back to the Emperor, he would discuss his troubles, he thought to himself.

On the surface of Yavin 4, men and women clad in camouflage battle dress ran about, readying for the intense battle about to take place. A transport ship landed on top of an ancient temple, allied with the Rebels, it seemed. On the ship, was the mysterious figure, and a small troop of Rebel soldiers. The figure removed their hood, and revealed a woman's face, with long, wavy brown hair that matched her sharp, brown eyes. She was wearing a multi-lingual communicator to mask her voice, which she took off in the presence of her own troops.  
"Miss Padme," a soldier alerted "Vader and his soldiers will be here within the hour, we must quickly see the captain."  
"Of course," Padme responded, her voice serious, but somewhat soothing. She walked down the temple stairs, anticipating every way the plans could go wrong, or fail. She was being worried by something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Lord Vader, we have entered the planet's atmosphere."  
"Good, jam their radars and find a landing zone near the base. We cannot fail this mission, commander."  
"Yes, Lord Vader." The stormtrooper ran back to the cockpit, transmitting the plans of attack to the other transports. A minute later, the trooper came back to Vader. "Sir, we have jammed their radars and found a landing zone, we will land shortly." The trooper walked back to the crew compartment, ready for combat. Vader stood up, and stood near the exit hatch. His mind was cluttered, he found it was hard to focus on the mission, he felt a strong being in the force somewhere on the planet, but he couldn't tell exactly where. The transport ship landed, and the hatches slowly opened.

A Rebel soldier approached the captain.  
"Sir! We saw 6 Imperial transports in route to the base before our radars were jammed!" The soldier spoke out. Padme responded,  
"Battle stations, we need to defend this base at all costs."  
"Excuse me, but I am in charge here," the captain interrupted, "Just because you are a Jedi doesn't mean you now run the operation." He turned to the soldier. "Activate auto-turrets and move everyone to their assigned stations."  
"Yessir!" The soldier quickly left the room.  
"I apologize, I am used to being in charge," Padme acknowledged.  
"Understood, I am grateful to have a Jedi fighting alongside us." The captain returned. "We have a battle to get ready for, I do not wish to lose any time for preparation." The captain walked out of the room, and Padme followed. It was lucky for them to have a Jedi with them, little did they know there was a sith lord with the enemy, and they were not as far away as they had first thought...


End file.
